Christmas Cupid
by gilmorefanforever
Summary: Miss Patty hires Kirk to enforce the mistletoe tradition at the door of an emergency town meeting, and naturally Luke and Lorelai walk through the door. A short holiday oneshot with a dash of Java Junkie.


Christmas Cupid

**Rating:**Eh, K+

**Disclaimer:**Do you honestly think it's mine? Seriously?

Hey guys! Yep, another oneshot. Gah, I need to update my stories, I know! I'm about halfway done with updates for "Realizing Her Mistake" and "The Not-So-New Girl in Star's Hollow", in case anyone's interested. They'll be posted soon, I hope. So, anyway, here's a little holiday fiction for you! It's early Season Two, probably somewhere around the Bracebridge Dinner. Enjoy.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So, what do you think the big emergency is?" Lorelai asked her daughter as they walked towards Miss Patty's Dance Studio. Taylor had called an "Emergency Town Meeting", pulling the Gilmores away from their viewing of Grease Two.

"Someone's grass is probably two and a half inches high, or something," said Luke, walking up behind them.

"Hi, Luke, " Rory said. Luke nodded in her direction.

"All I know," huffed Lorelai, "is that it better be pretty damn important. Tonight was going to be the night I finally figure out how many times Michelle Pfeiffer's character says 'cool' throughout the movie!"

"Do numbers go that high?" Rory asked. Lorelai shrugged and turned to Luke.

"So, Burger Boy, what exactly brings you out of your cave? I mean, you don't even show up to regular town meetings. And this one's an extra one."

"Jess," Luke said. Rory saw Dean and his sister Clara ahead and shot pleading eyes at her mother.

"Go ahead, hon," Lorelai said. Rory ran ahead and Lorelai looked back to Luke. "Jess?" she asked him. Luke nodded.

"Yep. Him and that 'music'" he put air quotes around the word, "he listens to. Not to mention the fact that a deaf person in China could probably hear it at the volume he plays it!" Lorelai laughed. "What?"

"God, you sound like such an old man, Luke!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do. Repeat after me, 'damn you kids, get off my lawn!'." Luke looked at her blankly.

"I don't have a lawn."

"Well, then you'll be the guy hitting a broom against the ceiling, yelling at his upstairs neighbors to turn down their music," she said. He grinned.

"Upstairs neighbors are another thing I lack, Lorelai."

"Well, then, um, you'll be... uh, uhhh... whatever!" Luke laughed and the two stepped up to the doorway of Miss Patty's. When they tried to walk inside, a lanky man stopped them. Luke glared at him.

"What Kirk?" he asked.

"Miss Patty hired me to stop all couples at the door,"

"Why?" Lorelai asked. Kirk gestured up, and when Luke and Lorelai saw what was hanging above them, both turned multiple shades of red.

"It is my job to ensure that the Christmas tradition of kissing under the mistletoe is withheld. I'm a Christmas Cupid, you could say. So if you would please kiss, you can be on your way."

"But Kirk, Luke and I... we're not... um, a couple," Lorelai stuttered.

"Yeah, Kirk," Luke said.

"That doesn't matter. Miss Patty said that all men and women who walk in together _must _kiss." Lorelai rolled her eyes and gave Luke a peck on the cheek.

"Happy?" she asked, attempting to get through. But Kirk stopped her again.

"There must be participation from both parties," he said. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other, clearly embarrassed. "I'm waiting." Luke leaned in and kissed Lorelai lightly, and Lorelai surprised both of them by deepening it a little. They pulled apart, and Lorelai smiled at him sheepishly. Satisfied, Kirk let them through, and Lorelai quickly walked over to where Rory was sitting. Luckily for Luke, she didn't seem to notice that he was staring after her with a look of pure awe on his face.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Whether you celebrate Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukah, or even Chanukah, have yourself a happy holiday season!


End file.
